katyperryfandomcom_it-20200215-history
E.T.
5496805049_9b1eae31b0_z.jpg|Copertina del singolo promozionale Katy_Perry_ET_cover.png|copertina del singolo remixato con Kanye West "E.T." è una canzone scritta da Katy Perry , Dr. Luke, Max Martin e Joshua Coleman. La canzone è stata lanciata come singolo promozionale il 17 Agosto 2010, per far conoscere l'album Teenage Dream ''. In seguito il 16 Febbraio 2011, è stata lanciata come singolo una versione remixata col rapper Kanye West . Il remix è stato inserito in ''Teenage Dream:The Complete Confection . "E.T." ha venduto più di sei milioni di copie in forma digitale ed è diventata il quarto più grande successo dell'album, insieme agli altri singoli "California Gurls ", "Teenage Dream ", "Firework " ed a "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) ", si posizionò in cima alla Billboard Hot 100, rimanendoci insieme agli altri singoli per un anno, permettendo a Katy di eguagliare il premio vinto anni prima da Michael Jackson. Background e release La decisione di lanciare "E.T." come singolo è nata da un dibattito tra Katy Perry , Dr. Luke, Max Martin e Joshua Coleman. Inizialmente avevano deciso che il brano doveva essere cantato dal gruppo Three 6 Mafia. Tuttavia, dopo aver sentito la canzone, Katy decise di lavorarci e i produttori non riuscirono ad impedirglielo. Modificò il testo originale scritto da loro, poi dichiarò a MTV News " Ho sentito e ho sempre saputo che voleva scrivere questa futuristica, alienistica canzone, loro l'hanno messa a punto e per me è stato come 'aspettate, posso avvolgere la mia testa attorno a questo brano, so che sembra un campo lungo, ma credo di avere il materiale perfetto da mettere in cima a questo sound.' E l'ho fatto e ha veramente funzionato perfettamente." Il 17 Agosto 2010 la versione solista della canzone è stata rilasciata come singolo promozionale, ed è stata inserita nell'album Teenage Dream .Nel Dicembre 2010, Katy ha chiesto ai fan di aiutarla a scegliere il quarto singolo dell'album, attraverso Twitter. Il 13 Dicembre 2010 ha scritto "Grazie per tutti i vostri ottimi consigli per il prossimo singolo di oggi" e " La vostra voce è stata ascoltata! Siamo tutti sulla stessa pagina". Nei primi giorni di Gennaio 2011, Katy ha annunciato su Facebook che il singolo successivo sarebbe stato "E.T." e pubblicò anche la copertina del singolo, ma a differenza della versione originale, il singolo vedeva la partecipazione del rapper Kanye West .Il remix è stato lanciato come singolo il 16 Febbraio 2011. Critica "E.T." ha ricevuto critiche contrastanti dai critici musicali. Leah Greenblatt, autrice per Entertainment Weekly, ha notato che Katy mostra forza e sicurezza nel cantare la canzone, risultando come un misto tra gli artisti rock Lita Ford e Trent Reznor. Kerri Mason di Billboard ha trovato "E.T." assieme ad altre tracce dell'album, più incisiva per via del suo ritmo martellante e del suo testo. Nonostante abbia affermato che la presenza di Kanye West sul remix sia "inutile", Robert Copsey di Digital Spy ha concordato sul fatto che il brano "è un' eccentrica e sicura fetta di pop all'avanguardia. " Bill Lamb di About.com ha dato ad "E.T." una critica positiva , affermando che il ritornello orecchiabile e il testo da dramma sarebbero piaciuti ai fan di Katy. Al contrario di Copsey, Lamb ha ritenuto che le strofe cantante da Kanye siano "interessanti, poiché trasformano la canzone in un teso duetto riguardo ad un intenso rapporto sessuale." Ben Kaplan del National Post ha elogiato la canzone, ritenendola "un grande duetto" e apprezzando la performance vocale dei cantanti. Parlando del contributo di Kanye West sulla traccia, Brad Wete di Entertainment Weekly ha notato che, per via della presenza maschile, "E.T." sembrava migliorata rispetto alla versione originale. Matthew Cole della Slant Magazine non ha apprezzato l'"imperscrutabilità" del singolo e ha affermato che la base musicale ricordava il singolo del 2002 delle t.A.T.u. All the Things She Said. Jason Richards, autore per la rivista Now, ha definito la canzone "imbarazzante", mentre Rudy Clapper di Sputnikmusic ha ritenuto che il tentativo di Katy Perry di produrre musica dal sound più maturo sia fallito, definendolo "scadente". Nella sua recensione dell'album Teenage Dream, Steve Leftridge di PopMatters ha scritto: "Canzoni come E.T. e Circle the Drain non sono né forti, né tese, né intelligenti, né abbastanza interessanti da dare alla Perry credibilità come un'artista seria con qualcosa di sensato da dire." Amos Barshad della rivista New York ha scritto che le metafore aliene usate da Kanye West sono stridenti e misogene." Video Anteprima Il video è stato girato nel mese di Febbraio 2011, e mostrato in anteprima su MTV il 31 Marzo 2011.Katy ha pubblicato il video anche sulla sua pagina Facebook accompagnandolo con la scritta: "...┼HΞ ▼|DΞ☼ F☼Γ Ξ.┼. H∆S L∆NDΞD! W∆┼CH!..." Che stava per "The Video For E.T. Has Landed Watch."("Il video per E.T. è atterrato, guardalo adesso") Il video è stato diretto da Floria Sigismondi . Come ulteriore antemprima, Katy diffuse sui social un'immagine col suo volto alieno. Il Video Il video si apre con uno spezzone della canzone " Where In The World Can My Lover Be?" di Midge Williams, che fa da sfondo ad immagini di un mondo ricoperto da rottami. Tra i rottami c'è un corpo simile a quello di un astronauta che si ripresenterà alla fine del video. Quando parte la musica della canzone, viene mostrato Kanye West nello spazio, fuori da una navicella spaziale simile alla Sputnik 1. Terminato il verso , la nave parte verso lo spazio e viene mostrata un'aliena di tipo grigio avvolta da un velo che si agita nello spazio, mentre Katy canta il primo verso. Come una farfalla in un bozzolo, l'aliena si avvolge in esso, e ne esce una forma umanoide. In un velo rosso, Katy che indossa una strana corona rossa, vede alcune immagini della terra, quasi come in un ricordo. Si vedono sbocciare fiori e felini a caccia.Al termine del primo ritornello si trasforma di nuovo. Stavolta è vestita di bianco, ha la pelle bianca, con venature rosa, viola e blu ed una corona simile alla precedente ma di color argento. Le sue iridi sono allargate e gli occhi cambiano colore, inoltre presenta anche lunghe unghie affilate. L'aliena lancia un impulso nello spazio, e si vedono nuovamente immagini di esplosioni, di felini e altri predatori a caccia, di una nascita e di distruzione, come ad intendere che la terra sia stata distrutta e sia nei ricordi dell'aliena (interpretata sempre da Katy Perry). L'aliena precipita dallo spazio sulla terra e la scena muta nuovamente. Stavolta si vede una figura femminile dal lungo velo che cammina sopra una distesa di rottami, presentata all'inizio del video, e trova i resti di un astrounata. L'aliena viene inquadrata in volto e diventa chiaro che si tratta di Katy, con delle macchie scure tra gli occhi, che si estendono alla fronte. L'umana maculata si avvicina all'astronauta e con la mano, toglie uno strato di polvere dal suo casco. Preme un pulsante simile ad una goccia nel petto dell'astronauta, che si accende,ma viene interrotta nel canto. Ricompare Kanye West, molto distante dalla scena, sulla sua nave che canta il verso rap subito dopo il ponte. Nel frattempo,l'astronauta si mette in piedi, Katy lo bacia e dopo un'esplosione luminosa appare un umano biondo, dalla pelle bianca completamente nudo. ( Il personaggio è interpretato dal modello Shaun Ross, e indossa un calzino nero sulla parte intima) Katy trova delle scatole per terra: in una c'è lo scheletro di un piccione con una scritta azzurra che annuncia che si è estinto nel 2030; nell'altra ci sono degli occhiali da sole, che lei indossa. Katy quindi si spoglia, togliendosi di dosso il velo dorato che ricopriva il suo corpo, rivelando di avere gambe simili a quelle di una gazzella. La coppia quindi si avvia verso l'ignoto, ed il video termina. Critica Willa Paskin, autrice per la rivista New York,ha definito i look della cantante "dettagliati, esotici, da kabuki.". Kara Warner da MTV News ha anche elogiato la sua apparizione nel video, chiamandola un' "angelica principessa aliena". Joseph Brannigan Lynch di Entertainment Weekly ritiene che i versi rap di Kanye abbiano aiutato la canzone a salire in classifica, e che nel video ci sono chiari riferimenti ad i film di Steven Spielberg. Mattew Perpetua da Rolling Stone ha descritto il video come "un sequel del film Avatar, o di un videogioco di Katy Perry." poi ha continuato dicendo che appare come "una mossa coraggiosa dalla solita stupidità e sessualità della Perry." Agli MTV Video Music Awards 2011, la canzone ha vinto come miglior collaborazione e migliori effetti speciali. Trasformazioni Katty perry ET video.jpg|1° trasformazione Katy perry ET video.jpg|2° trasformazione (dettagli viso) katy-perry-et-video-2-1301476901-view-0.jpg|2° Trasformazione 31_katyperryet.w1200.h630.jpg|2°Trasformazione E.t 3.jpg|3°trasformazione Katy perry e.t 3.jpg|3°trasformazione (dettagli viso) katy-perry-et-video.jpg|3° Trasformazione Katy-perry-10.jpg|4° trasformazione E t music video katy perry and kanye west are alien buddies.jpg|4°trasformazione (dettagli viso) Zampe.jpg|4° trasformazione (dettagli zampe) Lyric Video Per la canzone è stato rilasciato anche un lyric video, uscito il 16 Marzo 2011. E' il primo lyric video di Katy che fa uso di effetti speciali nella scrittura. Esibizioni Live Katy ha eseguito un'esibizione live al Madison Square Garden di Manhattan il 10 Dicembre 2010 e ad American Idol, il 21 Aprile 2011. La canzone è stata inserita nel "California Dreams Tour " di Katy Perry. Cover e remix Una versione acoustic della canzone è stata eseguita live da VersaEmerge nel Maggio 2011. Katy ha eseguito anche un altro remix di "E.T." col rapper Tinie Tempah . Scaricando invece il singolo nella versione "Remix EP-Download Digitale" ci sono cinque remix del brano composti da alcuni famosi DJ. Remix con Tienie Tempah Successo Commerciale "E.T." ha vinto un disco d'oro in Austria (oltre 15.000 copie vendute), in Danimarca (oltre 10.000 copie vendute) , in Germania ( oltre 150.000 copie vendute), in Messico (oltre 30.000 copie vendute) e nel Regno Unito (oltre 400.000 copie vendute). Ha vinto anche numerosi dischi di platino, in Italia (oltre 30.000 copie vendute), in Nuova Zelanda (oltre 15.000 copie vendute),tre in Australia (oltre 210.000 copie vendute), quattro in Canada (oltre 320.000 copie vendute) e cinque negli Stati Uniti (oltre 5.800.000 copie vendute). Categoria:Canzoni scritte da Katy Perry Categoria:Canzoni da Teenage Dream Categoria:Canzoni da Teenage Dream:The Complete Confection Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Remix